Race for the Sword of Hades
by Barnacle Scum
Summary: Somehow, a half blood found out about the wizard world. This same traitor also managed to steal the sword of Hades and found refuge somewhere near or in Hogwarts. Now, Nico must venture to this unknown place and retrieve the sword before his father grows impatient and wrecks havoc throughout all that is known. (please review and tell me what you think!) ;) :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**(Nico's P.O.V)**

**Warning: none**

I was trying to shadow travel to Manhattan when I felt an odd pulling sensation and instead

ended up in the underworld with my father glaring down at me.

"What do you want?" I asked Hades, putting an edge in my voice.

"I'm sending you on another quest." Hades said.

"What is it this time?" I started to ask, then stopped and answered myself,

"You've lost your sword again, haven't you?"

"I didn't _lose _it, someone _stole _it." Hades growled, shadows starting to swirl around him.

I decided not to push my luck. Even though Hades was my father, I knew the god wouldn't

hesitate to vaporize me.

"Very well, do you have any idea where it might be?"

It was becoming increasingly hard to keep my voice from cracking under my father's penetrating

gaze. I wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"The shadows will take you there. One last thing, if you fail me, your new home will be in the

Fields of Punishment."

"Yes father." I said, hoping with all my might that fear hadn't crept into my voice. I did not

wish to appear weak and give Hades the satisfaction of scaring his son. One second, I was

standing in the underworld, the next, I was engulfed by shadows.

I'd never been this far in shadow travel. It took so long that I had started to wonder if I'd

ever get out again when I was suddenly standing in front of a huge castle. The grounds around

me were grassy and behind me loomed a forest that reminded me much of the one at Camp

Half-Blood. Exhaustion crept through my muscles and I knew that it'd be some time before I

could manage to try something like that again.

_Guess I'm staying here a while, then_. I thought as I walked up to the doors and pushed

them open.

"Hello?" I called. No answer, so I took a tentative step inside. I was now in a huge room

with a changing ceiling that mimicked the clear sky outside. As I closed the doors, I heard a

threatening voice behind me. I stiffened.

"Who are you?" The voice demanded.

I turned to see that it belonged to a silvery blonde kid in odd-looking robes that was pointing

some sort of stick at me. On either side of the speaker were a couple other kids, two of which

were so big that, to a normal human, would be quite intimidating. I wasn't scared, I have

handled much worse, after all.

"I'm the Ghost King," I said casually, "and you are?"

"Draco Malfoy, and I'm a perfect so you better listen to me." Draco tapped a badge on his chest,

"Why are you here?" he said snottily. He was starting to get on my nerves, but I pushed my

Annoyance - and the shadows crouding around me - away.

"Well, Draco, this is a rather nice place, but that only causes a problem for me. I'm looking for

something, and I've got to hurry to bring it back to my father before he gets impatient and

vaporizes me."

"I'm afraid your father won't have that honor. _Avada Kervada!_" a green light flashed from

Draco's stick and I had just enough time to duck before the spell hit the door right behind where

I'd been. As I got to my feet again, I used much of the enegry I had left to stop myself from

attacking this kid.

"What _are_ you?" I asked.

Draco looked taken aback for a moment, but regained his posture quickly.

"I'm a wizard, this is a wizarding school, though I don't have any idea as to how you've found it

seeing as you're a stupid muggle." behind Draco, the two other boys snickered.

"What's a muggle?" I asked, curious at this boy's strange choice of words.

"You are. A regular human." Draco said, with "_this guy's an idiot_" written all over his face.

I couldn't help but laugh at this. I laughed so hard, my ribs began to ache

"Why are you laughing?" Draco demanded.

_I think it's safer if I don't give them the details_ I thought, regaining control of myself

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. However, I guess my name won't hurt. I'm Nico Di Angelo"

"Well, Nico, what makes you think that you can take me?" Draco said in a mocking voice.

"You'd be surprised. Anyway, you're wasting my time. Who watches over you sorry little

slugs?"

Draco's face redend and he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a much deeper voice.

"I do." said an old man in dark blue robes of which had golden stars on them. "And I don't

appreciate you insulting my students"

"Who are you?" I asked, becoming slightly wary at my increasing number of enemies.

"You may call me Professor Dumbledor" The man said.

"Ok then, Professor, may I have a word? Alone." I said with fake modesty, adding the last

part when I saw Draco take a step forward. I wasn't in the mood for politeness, so my words

came out harsher than intended. Dumbledore regarded me coldly for a second, then sighed.

"Very well, follow me" He said, striding off into a deeper part of the castle. I followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Dumbledore's p.o.v)**

**Note: Hi everybody! I just finished the second chapter. enjoy and review for more!**

**Warning: None**

Dumbledore was serenely strolling the corridors of his school when he heard the spell being cast.

"_Avada Kervada!_" Someone yelled from the great hall.

He was down there in an instant. No suprise, Draco and his goons were in there. They were

probably the ones who'd cast the Killing Curse. What caught Dumbledore's attention, however,

was the other boy in the room. The boy had dark hair, ghostly pale skin, dark brown eyes that

almost looked black, was dressed in muggle clothing, and had a wicked-looking sword hanging

from his side. Dumbledore decided to not intervine, not just yet. Instead, he listened in on their

conversation, staying quiet and out of veiw. The starnger had just let out a short bit of laughter,

but regained control of himself. Then, Dumbledore recongnized Draco's voice.

"Why are you laughing? Who are you?" he heard his student demand of the stranger.

Dumbledore waited for a moment.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. But I guess my name won't hurt. I'm Nico Di Angelo"

Dumbledore heard the stranger say.

"Well, Nico, what makes you think you can take me?" Draco said.

"You'd be suprised. Anyway, you're wasting my time. Who watches over you sorry little

Slugs?"

Dumbledore decided now would be a good intervention time.

"I do," he said, stepping from his hiding place, "And I don't appreciate you insulting my

students"

"Who are you?" the stranger - Nico - asked.

"You may call me Profesor Dumbledore'', Dumbledore said.

"Ok, then, Proffesor, may I have a word? Alone." Nico said.

Dumbledore felt a small twinge of annoyance at this boy, ragarding him coolly.

"Verry well, follow me" Dumbledore said, turning and walking to his office with Nico at his heels.

They had walked in silence for a few minutes before Nico spoke.

"Are we almost there?" The boy said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Yes, we're here" Dumbledore replied, stopping in front of the gargoyl statue.

"Fizzing wizbey" he said to the statue.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nico's eyes momentairly widen in suprise as the statue moved aside and the wall broke open.

"Come along." Dumbledore said, leading Nico up the stairs and into his office.

"Have a seat."

Nico looked at him for a second as though he was trying to decide if this was a trap, but sat down in the chair across from Dumbledore's own.

"What brings you to my school, ?" Dumbledore asked calmly, though he was becoming increasingly aware of this child's dark aurora.

"I'm looking for a verry special object. Someone stole it from my father and we've reason to beleive that person is somewhere around here." Nico replied curtly.

Dumbledore thought about this for a moment.

"You are our only new visitor as far as I've seen. But tell me, what sort of object?"

Nico looked a little dissapointed at that first part, but then he fully regestered what Dumbledore had said.

"It's… a sword. About a four-foot long black blade, fair sized silver handle." Nico said hesitantly.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply, but just then, about six other wizards pushed through the doors and he heard a familiar voice call,

"Albus Dumbledore! Which of your students have you permitted to use illegal magic?!"

Then the owner of that voice stepped through the door. Cornelius Fudge was now in the center of the room with his wand pointed straight at Dumbledore and a triumphant look on his face.

**aaannd cut. ooh how I love my cliffies. *jumps out of the way of grenade thrown by angry reader* Relax. Review and I'll write more. :)**


End file.
